If I was the One
by heavensangel688
Summary: Please read and review - Lizzie and Ethan are together... what does Gordo think of this?? L/G


A/N: I'm back again...and who knows WHO is gonna like this story! It's summer break, I'm bored, and at the moment, all of my friends are partying in Hawaii. I'm having my own little pity party - please join me. JK Anyway - I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! This story is gonna be told mostly through Gordo's point of view.  
  
Ugh...don't she see how highly I think of her. Here I am, sitting here looking at my best friend, Lizzie, siting in my other best friend, Ethan's, lap. [After the trip to Rome, we kinda started hanging out] Although my feelings for Lizzie keep growing stronger, I totally support her relationship with Ethan. If she is happy, I am happy. What the hell?? I am NOT happy. He is a total jerk. Last week at the Digital Bean, I saw him out with another girl while Lizzie was on vacation. Of course, when I told Lizzie, Ethan covered up by saying it was his cousin and he was giving her the tour. Yeah right - who kisses their cousin?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Miranda. "Aren't they so sweet? I hope they get married one day..." I rolled my eyes and stalked off. Why can't these people see that I'm so much better for her than him?  
  
I decided not to go home. My parents always can tell when I'm mad, and I don't want to go through the session. And it always seems that when I do talk to them, it's really weird when they say, "Times up, come back next week." {A/N - I got that off of That's So Raven - I had to use it} Anyway, I headed down to the park to clear my mind. I love it down there - I like to sit on the old benches in the old section of the park. No one goes down there and I think in the quiet. The only person I know that still goes down there sometimes is Lizzie. And she hadn't been out there since Ethan happened.  
  
I was about to sit down when I heard a familiar voice. Lizzie. What was she doing out here? I decided to listen and find out.  
  
"Ethan - I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me out here."  
  
"Anything for you, baby. Hey - my cousin is coming back in town this weekend, so we won't be able to go out any. Sorry."  
  
"Um...okay." I could hear the hurt in her voice. "That's fine - I'll just see you Monday at school."  
  
"Thanks sweet. Well, she should be getting here soon, so I gotta run. Bye" And with that, I saw Ethan run off in the direction of the Digital Bean.  
  
I heard a very soft "bye" from Lizzie, and it was followed by some quiet sobs. I slowly walked to her and sat down on her blanket that she brought. I looked at her, and took all of my courage not to kiss her right then and there. I hugged her and asked, "Lizzie, do you really love him?"  
  
She glanced up at me, and said softly, "I don't know...I mean, yes, I mean. Hell, I don't know. All I know at the moment is that he is really confusing me. He was a wonderful boyfriend at first. Now he always has all these 'cousins' showing up that he has to show the tour of the town. He never has time for me anymore."  
  
"If he hurts you so bad, why don't you just break it off with him? That way you can get away from the pain." She jumped up. She started yelling, "Because you don't understand Gordo! You just don't understand how a person feels so greatly about someone and they don't love you back. It hurts so bad. Like your heart is being ripped out everytime you see them. You just don't get it." She ran off, crying all the way.  
  
I looked down at the ground. "Yes...I do understand." I started walking to my house. On the way there, I saw a flyer for a karaoke night at the Digital Bean. I suddenly had a brilliant idea. When I got to my house, I found the CD I was looking for. I went to the DB and got all of the arrangements set up. I called Miranda, Lizzie, Ethan, Larry, and even Kate, and told them to come to it.  
  
Of course, they were all there, six o'clock on the dot. I was beginning to get nervous. It was finally my turn and I got up on the stage. Finally all those years of secret voice lessons paid off. The music came on and I began to sing  
  
I see the way he treats you I feel the tears you cry And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad There's nothing I can do baby Cuz your lover is my best friend, And I guess that's where the story ends So I've gotta try to keep it inside You will never be, never be mine  
  
If I was the one who was loving you The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy And if I was by your side You'd never know what 'lonely' meant If it was my arms you were running to I'd keep you loved in these arms all night If I was the one in your life  
  
If I could have just one wish, I'd wish that you were mine I'd hold you near, kiss away those tears You're the one I want next to me I guess it's just not meant to be You'll never be mine  
  
If I was the one who was loving you The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy And if I was by your side You'd never know what 'lonely' meant If it was my arms you were running to I'd keep you loved in these arms all night If I was the one in your life  
  
I looked out in the crowd and saw Lizzie, she was looking at me sadly. She said something to Ethan and they walked out. Apparently, my idea had not worked. As I walked off the stage, Miranda ran up to me. "Oh my God, Gordo!!! That was great!! I didn't know that you could sing!!" I just walked through all the ruckus and went outside to find Lizzie. I saw her sitting on a nearby bench. I walked up to her.  
  
"Where's Ethan?" I asked "I broke up with him." "Aww, Lizzie. I'm sorry. Why?" "He was a jerk. Remember all that stuff I told you the other day..." "Yeah," I said lookin at the ground. "Plus," she said, "I just now realized the only one I wanted in my life." I looked at her- she was crying. "Gordo - you have been so great to me, and I've ignored you the whole time. Now...I have been an awful friend. Maybe I can make it up as a better girlfriend??" She looked at me. "You've made me realize that all those things you said - I found them in the arms of my best friend." And with that, she gave me a sweet, simple kiss.  
  
We smiled at each other, I grabbed her hand, and we walked back inside to watch the rest of the performers. I finally became the one in her life.  
  
A/N: Okay - stupid way to end it, but I wanted to finish it tonite, and it's late. Well, please review. Luv yall lots!!!! 


End file.
